One interesting aspect of human behavior is the difficulty some people have with respect to adhering to schedules. Individuals such as these often are late getting out of bed or arriving for appointments, for example, because they convince themselves or believe that they still have some time before they have to get up or before they have to leave for their destination. In simple terms, they procrastinate. Many of these people recognize that they procrastinate and will attempt to compensate by setting their alarm clocks, wrist watches, etc. to false times--typically ten to twenty minutes later than the correct time. This expedient may help for a short while, but the individual often then begins to employ a mental "reverse compensation". That is, he or she looks at the alarm clock that reads "7:00 a.m.", for example, and decides to sleep another ten minutes because he or she knows the device was set to read ten minutes ahead of the correct time, so the individual realizes the correct time is really 6:50 a.m. Conventional timepieces thus cannot be used effectively to break such a pattern of procrastination.